


Last Night Streams

by sageix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Format: Streaming, Hoodies, M/M, Oversized hoodie, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, george is always tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageix/pseuds/sageix
Summary: The Dream Team, Karl, Quackity, Tubbo and Tommy are playing jackbox late at night. The whole internet is aware that the Dream Team now live together but are clueless to the fact that Dream and George are a couple. After an hour and a half of playing, George gets tired and wants to go sleep. The protests were heard from everyone but still, George heads off.He ends up joining Dream secretly in his room because he can't sleep without being in the arms of his boyfriend.(or, just a really cute one-shot about them. I promise it's alright, just give it a read)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 362





	Last Night Streams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Of course this is a fanfic between the CC's so if they ever want this taken down for any sort of reason, I'll do that with no hesitation. Both of them have said they are fine with fanfiction between them but as I said, if they ever do feel uncomfortable or what this down for any reason, I'll do it. Lastly, if you are here just to hate, please just leave because there are many who enjoy reading these and I don't want my area of work to be an unsafe place for readers. Other than that, Enjoy!

"WHAT" The voice of Quackity and Tommy mixed together gained an uncontrollable amount of laughter from the others. "There is absolutely no chance that Karl won that" Tommy added.

In was late at night and Karl had tweeted out that him, alongside the Dream Team, Quackity, Tommy and Tubbo would be playing some Jackbox games. They'd been playing for well over an hour and both Tommy and Quackity have been having the worst luck all stream. Many of the previous games had either been won by Dream or Karl which results in laughter and anger every time.

"You guys are just jealous my rap was better" Karl added once the laughing settled down a bit.

After a bit more talking of how 'unfair' the game is being, George spoke up.

"Alright guys, it's getting late and i'm tired so i'm gonna head off now". This immediately made the others protest against him and tried to convince him to stay.

"George, its only like 12am, just play one more game dude" Sapnap said which earned an enthusiastic 'Yeah!' from Tubbo.

The guys tried convincing George to stay for one more game, for 5 minutes but it didn't help. Even with the slight guilt trip of chat wanting George to stay. Upon the loud bickering, Dream had decided to text George.

Clay

_Wanna sleep in the bed in the room I'm playing in?_

George

_Don't think I'll get much sleep without you in bed but sure_

Dream chuckled a bit at George's words which made the others confused but Dream just told them to continue what they were doing. It's not even the fact that what George said was funny, Dream just found everything about George so endearing and he always put Dream in such a good mood. 

"I'll talk to you guys later" George had called out earning loud 'Bye!'s from everyone. "Bye Karl's chat!" He said lastly then left the call. He quickly shut his computer down and then headed straight to the room Clay was currently in. He peaked his head through the door and Clay instantly looked over with a closed mouth smile. "Uh guys give me one second, I gotta get my cat some food" He quickly made up the lie and muted it before the guys could ask questions. 

"You didn't have to mute it idiot" George had a small blush as he walked towards Clay's open arms. He wrapped his arms around Clay's neck while Clay had his arms around George's waist. Since George was significantly shorter than him, the height difference wasn't very much when Clay was sitting in his chair and George was standing. 

"Yeah I know but if I didn't," He leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, "then I wouldn't be able to do that, could I?" He had a smirk on his face which quickly turned into a real smile and chuckle again when George pushed his chest softly. 

George left his embrace and headed towards the rarely used bed behind Clay's setup and desk. Right before he was about to get cozy under the thin sheets, he felt something soft land in his lap. He looked at it and noticed it was Clay's famous and favourited green hoodie. His gaze turned to look up at Clay who was already looking at him. 

"Don't freeze up under those thin sheets baby" Clay sent him a pointed look then turned back to his computer to unmute again. 

At this point, George was so red from blushing so much. He felt so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend that was all his. He sat up and pulled the hoodie over his head, instantly smelling the familiar scent he's come to love so much. It smelt like home to him. The hoodie was so oversized on him and it was comforting to think of it as another way Clay hugged him. 

As he pulled the hood above his head, he was unaware of the eyes of his boyfriend that were looking so fondly at him. There was just something about seeing his small boyfriend in his hoodie that went past his shorts and made him have sweater paws. 

Now see, George did try to fall asleep, he really did but after tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he just couldn't. He was bothered by the fact that Clay was in the same room, but not in bed holding him. Their nights always consisted of Clay holding George as they slept and then would get woken up sometimes by Sapnap trying to sing as he made breakfast. But here George was, in bed while Clay was playing with their best friends. 

He also tried to fall asleep to hearing Clay's voice but that just made him crave his touch more. So, he did the next best thing. Well, the next best thing in his opinion, probably not the next best thing for Clay who was still on Karl's stream. 

He got off the bed and walked towards the still clueless boy. When George finally was in Clay's vision range, Clay looked up at him with a confused but calming look. George has motioned him to mute it for a second which Clay did, not worrying about the others cause they were just writing their prompts for the game at that moment. 

"You okay George?" Clay could see the tiredness in George's eyes so he softly grabbed his free hand and ran his thumb in soothing motions across George's hand. 

George hasn't really thought of what he was doing and now that he had realized what he's done, he was a bit embarrassed. "Oh don't worry about it actually, I'll go ba-"

Clay had interrupted the boys rambling. "No, it's fine baby. Wanna stay with me as I play?" George was so thankful Clay understood him so well and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on Clay but he knew he couldn't. 

"I don't wanna interrupt and ruin your game. Plus, what if the fans hear anyth-" George was once again interrupted by Clay. 

"You're not gonna ruin anything, this is our last game anyways. And don't worry about the fans, they won't hear anything and if they do, then I'll tell them it's not my fault i love you so much" He'd smiled brightly causing George to brighten up as well. 

This was the side of George only Dream (and occasionally Sapnap when he walks in their room accidentally) saw and he absorbed adored it. When George was all soft and cuddly, Dream just loved all of him. 

Clay pulled George lightly onto his lap so that George was straddling him. George's arms went around Clay while had his arms around George but were holding his mouse and keyboard to continue playing. He slightly looked at the boys head that was peacefully on his shoulder and pressed a light kiss to his hair. 

When the final game had ended, the guys (except Tommy and Tubbo who left because it was way past really late for them to still be awake) had talked a bit more, still on stream. Dream however, he just wanted the stream to end so that he could finally loose the stress of getting caught. He loved their fans dearly but right now, his light of life is in his arms, who now seems to be sleeping and he just wants to let go of the stress. All the guys know about their relationship and they were all completely supportive. There's been many times when George would be freely playing with them, no streams or no Dream around, and they would tease the boy about being in love. It made George happy knowing their friends didn't think of them differently and instead use it as more friendly banter. 

Finally, they'd all said goodbye to Karl's chat and Karl had ended the stream. This immediately made Dream let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. It didn't go unnoticed to the others. 

"You alright big man?" Tommy still had his online persona, which wasn't really much of a difference to his actual behavior but him and Tubbo were kids so you couldn't expect much of a difference. 

Dream had unknowingly brought his now free hand up to rub circles into George's waist. "I'm much better now. George has been sleeping in my lap for the entirety of this last game and I had no clue if he would randomly start talking or wake up and not realize Karl is still streaming" 

"I was wondering where that idiot went after he left, I didn't hear your bedroom door close or anything" Sapnap mentioned, making Dream chuckle for a second.

"Don't stress too much, I would've never guessed he was even in the same room if you didn't mention anything" Karl had reassured him. 

After a bit more of talking, Dream felt George move. "Clay?" George picked up his head off Dream's shoulder and rubbed his eyes to unblurry them. At this point, Dream had taken out his headphones but had the guys on low volume to not wake George up. But at the sound of George's voice, everyone went quiet. 

Dream muted it for a quick second to tell him, "The streams ended but I'm still on call with the guys, baby" then unmuted it again. 

George finally became aware of everything and blushed in embarrassment before yelling out, "You guys are assholes" making the others finally unsilence themselves and burst into laughter. "what time is it even?" He asked no one specifically.

"It's like 1am, Love" Clay let George readjust himself to still be sitting on his lap but face the computer instead. He'd put his hands back on George's waist and continued to rub circles into them while also resting his chin in the space of George's collarbone.

George felt so loved at the moment. He took a second to think about how much of an amazing boyfriend Clay is. Clay wasn't afraid to be affectionate in front of the others. Clay always held him when he was scared or upset. Clay was always there for him. And George, well, he thinks he doesn't do anything of those sorts to Clay.

He hadn't even realized he was looking down at his hands in his own lap and is close to tearing up. But Clay noticed, he instantly was worried. He interrupted the others who were in mid-conversation.

"Hey guys, me and George are gonna go, we'll talk tomorrow" His mouse hovered over the end call button as he waited for the guys to say bye. They figured something was wrong so they let the 2 boys go with no resistance.

George finally looked up and turned sideways in Clays lap to be sitting with his legs to the side. "Why'd you do that?" He looked at Clay with a confused look.

Clay reached his hand up to caress George's cheek and wipe a singular tear falling down his face. It was then that George noticed he was 'crying'. "Wanna tell me what's going on inside that brain of yours" He ignored George's previous question.

It took a good moment for George to think about how to answer Clays question. Clay allowed him to do so, he wasn't a very patient person but for George, he'd wait an eternity for him.

"I just-" George stopped himself. "I feel like I don't do enough for you and I know that you'd give the whole world to me if I asked" He raised his arms in exaggeration and then relaxed back down, laying his head on Clays shoulder.

By just looking at the way George is looking right now, Dream feels a strike of pain in his heart. George doesn't get emotional like this so he must've been thinking about it a lot, which hurt Dream even more.

An idea popped into Dreams head which he knew would brighten up both their moods.

He quickly stood up, bringing George along with him which had startled the smaller boy. "Clay what are y- AH". Clay dropped them both on the bed. "Cl-" He was cut off again from the giggles coming from his own mouth. Clay was on top of him, smiling as he tickled his now giggling boyfriend on the bed. "Ok-Okay you can st-stop now" He said through the giggles. 

Clay finally stopped and looked down at the smiling boy below him. ' _How could he ever think he doesn't do enough'_ he thought to himself.

The smile slowly left George's face as he remembered the current situation. He went all shy again and looked at anything in the room besides Clay's eyes. Clay pushed himself of the bed and went around to actually lay down in it. It was a signal for George to follow on the other side as well, and he did.

They were now laying down and facing each other. "George" Clay reached for George's free hand, always needed to be touching him when given the chance. "Clay" George had returned, allowing him to take his hand. 

"George, you know, every single morning when I wake up in the same bed as you, holding you in my arms, do you know how I feel?" He looked George in the eyes, "I feel like no matter how horrible my day before was or how stressed I am, I'm okay because you're right there in my arms. 

I look at you and I wonder how god damn lucky I managed to get. The most beautiful, smart, hilarious and most amazing person, right here, with me".

This made George blush a bit. "The way you make me feel when you kiss me, when you wear my hoodies that make you look tiny," George playfully pushed his chest with a small laugh. "And even when you just smile. That beautiful smile of yours that gets me acting like a middle schooler in love. You do more than enough for me. You're the only one who can make me realize that no matter what is happening, it's okay because good things come along. That good thing in any scenario, is you".

By now, George was tearing up. "I hate how easy that made me tear up" they both let out a short laugh. George took a second to completely take in his boyfriends words. "I don't even know how to answer to that" he mumbled, embarrassed and flushed but Clay understood. 

"That's perfectly fine, baby" He brushed the hair out of George's eye. "How about tomorrow when we wake up, we force Nick to make us pancakes and we spend all day together, no streams or anything" Both their smiles were bright.

George was happy by these words, especially the ones about Nick making breakfast. "I'd really enjoy that" and before Clay could say anything, George continued, "But! There has to be at least **one** bubble tea run WITH a loud music party in the car" He said with a serious face as Clay just bursted out in laughter at how childish his boyfriend is.

"Well of course, what would a day be without George screaming songs into my ears when I drive" He really couldn't get the huge smile off his face. He loved this boy so much. 

After a bit more talking about tomorrow, the sleepiness really started to hit them both, especially George with the less than an hour of horrible sleep earlier. "Thank you for literally everything, Clay" 

Clay looked at him with loving eyes, "Thank you for being my everything, George" 

That night, the boys slept one of their best sleeps of the 8 months of being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a long time since i've written anything and that was for another fandom on wattpad so I thought i'd come here and start fresh. Let me know what you guys thought! This is a One-Shot so there isn't a continuation BUT if this really does get attention and people wanted, I could maybe write what their next day looked like :)


End file.
